Cicatrices
by D.J.-sama
Summary: Por que hay cicatrices que se quedan grabadas no solo en nuestra piel sino también en nuestra mente y alma. Sera Lucy capas de entenderlo y abrir su corazón


Konishiwa!:3 a qui les traigo otra historia mis queridas lectoras y fans de Fairy Tail espero que les guste

Advertencia: Tal vez, yo espero que no, haya un poco de OC en los personajes

Pareja: LucyxNatsu

Disclaymer: La serie ni los personajes me pertenecen, hago esto de fans para fans sin ninguna intencion de ofender a nadie, ni tomar derechos, sin animos de lucro etc...en otras palabras lo unico que gano haciendo esto es la satisfacción de que a ustedes les guste ^-^

Sin mas por el momento, disfruten de la historia

**Cicatrices**

**By D.J.**

"si tan solo no hubiéramos escogido esta misión" a pesar de que me lo decía repetidas veces ya era demasiado tarde, además, quien hubiera imaginado que las cosas se tornaran de esta manera. Cuando la escogimos lo consideramos solo como un trabajo fácil y bien pagado; después de todo ¿qué tan difícil es hacer de guardaespaldas de un comerciante? Aunque… tal vez era obvio, después de todo, para que pagar tanto dinero para una misión tan aparentemente sencilla. "100.000 yewel" decía el anuncio, más que dinero suficiente para pagar la renta y las necesidades básicas a un que este se dividiera entre los tres.

-¡Lucy vas a estar bien!- al sentir la cálida patita de Happy en mi mejilla quise sonreír aunque no sé si lo logre.

Estaba tan cansada, me dolía todo el cuerpo, la vista se me estaba poniendo borrosa, supongo que es por la pérdida de sangre. Escucho los gritos solo como murmullos distantes. Después de esta misión me tomare toda una semana de vacaciones.

¿Ah? ¿Lo que escuche fue…una explosión?

-¡Lucy! Ya acabo, hemos ganado- Natsu como siempre tan explosivo, aunque curiosamente se escucha algo nervioso, su risa lo delata- vamos Lucy no cierres los ojos- sus brazos son tan cálidos es una sensación agradable… pero agradecería que no me moviera tanto…la cabeza me da vueltas.

-Natsu… ¿estas llorando?-no lo veo bien, mi vista está ya muy borrosa pero pude sentir gotas cálidas caer en mi rostro, ¿Qué acaso no debería estar feliz?, seguro que cumpliremos con la misión y yo podre pagar la renta.

-Lucy lo ciento, vas a estar bien ¿ok? No te rindas-ah~ todo se pone oscuro

-tengo…sueño- la boca me sabe a oxido, quiero dormir….

-¿Lucy?... ¡LUCY!

Dos semanas después

Me alegro que ya me dieran de alta, prefiero por mucho mi casa que la habitación del hospital. Después de la misión en la que casi (todavía me dan escalofríos decirlo) muero, al parecer estuve inconsciente durante 4 días y estuve en el hospital toda una semana más hasta que convencí a todos de que estaba bien, por lo que el doctor me permitió continuar con mi recuperación en casa. Todavía me dolían algunos de los golpes y por supuesto la herida en mi espalda que casi acaba con mi vida.

Prepare el baño y me quite la ropa con mucho cuidado principalmente con la camiseta, comencé a quitarme los vendajes y solté una maldición cuando roce con mas presión de la necesaria la herida; tal vez le debí a ver tomado la palabra a Levy y dejarla venir a ayudarme.

Comencé a introducirme lentamente en la bañera, mi cuerpo se tenso por completo al entra en contacto las heridas con el agua caliente. Me metí por completo intentando ignorar el ardor. Una vez me acostumbre al agua mis músculos se destensaron y pude disfrutar por completo del baño.

Cerré los ojos entregándome por completo al agua, imágenes de la misión llegaron a mi mente. ahora que lo pensaba… tal vez si fue muy estúpido y temerario de mi parte interponerme entre aquella espada y Natsu, pero realmente cuando vi la vida del chico correr peligro no me importo en lo mas mínimo arriesgar la mía, a decir verdad no me arrepiento de nada. Y hablando de Natsu, hace dos días ya que no lo veo, ni a Happy y las cosas se han puesto algo aburridas, desde la misión esos dos se las habían empañado por ir a verme al hospital todos los días, inclusive, en un par de ocasiones se habían quedado dormidos en la habitación. A pesar de eso ambos se veían algo deprimidos cada vez que tomábamos el tema; gray me confesó que aunque no me lo digieran se sentían culpables por lo que me había pasado, y que los 4 días que estuve inconsciente habían estado tan preocupados que no habían dormido y apenas habían probado alimentos, algo difícil de creer considerando lo glotones que son.

Salí de la ducha e intente secarme lo más cuidadosamente posible, me puse frente al espejo de cuerpo entero y me examine cuidadosamente antes de ponerme la ropa. Me horrorice al ver todas las marcas y cicatrices que poseía y de las cuales jamás me había dado cuenta, algunas tan viejas que ni siquiera recordaba cómo me las había hecho; explore con más cuidado mi cuerpo, se encontraba todo lleno de pequeñas cicatrices algunas apenas visibles pero que allí estaban. Me di la vuelta y gire la cabeza para poder ver la herida en mi espalda, todavía se veía bastante fea y no estaba cicatrizada por completo. Pensé en ella y como se vería en un futuro, comenzaba en el hombro derecho y bajaba en diagonal hasta la cadera profundizándose a mitad de la espalda, era una herida bastante grande y seguramente dejaría una muy fea cicatriz

-ya no podre usas vestidos ni blusas que tengan el escote en la espalda- solté un suspiro de resignación, que mas podía hacer.

Me puse a pensar en erza, gray, Natsu y los demás miembros del gremio, a algunos de ellos les había visto por lo menos una cicatriz, y a pesar de que en apariencia eran feas parecían portarlas con orgullo, como trofeos que demostraban que habían sobrevivido a pesar de las circunstancias. Roce con la yema de mis dedos aquella herida mas retire la mano al instante al sentir la punzada de dolor, la observe detenidamente. Tal vez era hora de que siguiera sus ejemplos y me enorgulleciera de aquella marca que me mostraba que seguía viva.

-pero sigue siendo fea- eso ni quien lo dude

Me puse la ropa y me vende de la forma más cuidadosa posible, me puse una camiseta holgada y me propuse salir del baño

-¡hola Lucy!

-¡kyaaa!- grite mientras daba un pequeño salto hacia atrás asustada. Natsu estaba sentado en la cama, con su clásica sonrisa y alzaba la mano en forma de saludo. Las intromisiones del muchacho eran comunes, pero no por eso dejaban de sorprenderme y menos después de no verle en tanto tiempo.

-¿Natsu que haces aquí?- pregunte una vez hube tranquilizado mis nervios

-vine a traerte esto- entonces me mostro un pequeño frasco de vidrio que contenía una especie de pomada, de un salto se incorporo de la cama y se acerco hasta llegar a estar frente a mi-toma es para tu herida- dijo y me entrego el frasco, lo acepte y lo observe por un instante, la tonalidad verde que poseía la mezcla revelaba que era probablemente de origen natural

-esa pomada hará que la herida sane de inmediato- explico regresando a sentarse en la cama- no podemos esperar otra semana a que llegue Wendy, seguro te resulta muy doloroso ¿no?- ¿cómo podía entenderme de esa manera? desde que supe que Wendy se había ido a una misión y no regresaba hasta dentro de un par de semanas me había resignado a convivir con la herida, además no teníamos la certeza de que Wendy pudiera curarla por completo. Realmente era muy doloroso, no podía recostarme boca arriba, ni apoyarme en el respaldo de las sillas, además de que las vendas eran muy incomodas y se volvía todo un desafío hacer cosas como bañarme o cambiarme de ropa.

-gracias, pero de donde…

- se la he ido a pedir a Polyushka-san- respondió Natsu tranquilamente adelantándose a mi pregunta. Probablemente esa sería la razón principal por la cual Natsu no había estado los últimos días, seguro le había tomado mucho trabajo convencer a Polyushka-san para que hiciera la pomada.

-yo…Natsu, muchas gracias-le dedique mi mejor sonrisa y el respondió de la misma forma, realmente apreciaba mucho lo que estaba haciendo, un simple gracias no bastaba. Siempre protegiéndome y apoyándome, su rosto fuel el primero que vi al abrir los ojos….definitivamente no me arrepiento de nada

-iré a ponérmela ahora mismo-afirme a punto de correr al cuarto de baño, pero la mano de Natsu me detuvo. Ni si quiera me di cuenta de cuando se levanto de nuevo.

-debo advertirte Lucy, Polyushka-san me ha dicho que puede ser muy doloroso- expreso Natsu con más seriedad de la necesaria

-¿do-doloroso?-cuestione a lo que Natsu solo afirmo con la cabeza, tenía que admitirlo estaba asustada- ¿que tan doloroso?- Natsu se encogió de hombros he izo expresiones raras con el rostro, estaba considerando la opción de mejor esperar a que la herida se curara sola en el peor de los casos pero no iba a permitir que todos las atenciones que había tenido el peli rosa se fueran a la basura.

-es-está bien la usare, dices que es muy efectiva ¿no?

-eso me ha dicho, curara inmediatamente cualquier herida por muy grave que sea

-¡bien!- dije con la mejor expresión que pude-espera aquí-le pedí, el se recostó sobre la cama obedientemente y con semblante serio cosa que me resulto bastante extraña. Me dirigí al baño y me observe en el espejo y luego observe la pomada. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo diablos iba hacerlo? si a penas y podía cambiarme los vendajes por mí misma. La cortada estaba en un ángulo que resultaba muy difícil de alcanzar, y la sola idea del dolor me hacía titubear….definitivamente no iba apodera hacerlo….por lo menos no sin ayuda.

-na-Natsu-estaba avergonzada, pero era el único que podía ayudarme en ese momento

-¡oh Lucy! eso si que fue rápido-

-¡idiota! Todavía no me la pongo-grite arrojándole el frasco, Natsu lo atrapo con facilidad y me miro curioso, avergonzándome a un mas-yo- yo no puedo hacerlo sola… ¿me-me ayudas?...por favor-dije casi en un susurro pero conociendo el buen oído del dragón slayer seguramente había escuchado.

Este miro el frasco y luego me miro a mi para dedicarme una de sus amplias sonrisas como de costumbre- ¡ok!- afirmo

Me acerque muy lentamente y con mucha precaución como si me tratara de una oveja que va directamente al matadero

-jajaja que graciosa te vez Lucy- se burlo. Infle los mofletes y me apresure a sentarme a su lado, Natsu abrió el frasco y el aroma a hiervas inundo rápidamente el lugar, era una esencia fuerte pero no totalmente desagradable al menos no para mi pues al parecer al sensible olfato de Natsu si le resultaba muy desagradable, o es lo que podía deducir por la forma en la que él arrugaba la nariz. No pude evitar reírme y el solo me regreso un gesto ceñudo- apresurémonos- afirmo, controle la risa y afirme con la cabeza.

Natsu se quedo quieto como esperando que hiciera algo, en ese momento mi otra preocupación llego de golpe a mi cabeza y los colores se me subieron al rostro. La cortada atravesaba prácticamente toda mi espada por lo que tendría que quitarme por completo la camiseta y los vendajes dejándome todo el torso desnudo

-voltéate- pedí. Él solo levanto una ceja-¡que te voltees!-pedí con más fuerza mientras empujaba su rostro para que obedeciera.

-está bien, está bien, vaya que molesta-refunfuño dándome la espalda

-¡no vayas a voltear!

-no lo hare

Me dispuse a sacarme la camiseta y las vendas, no tuve el cuidado suficiente y al quitarme las vendas esta rosaron salvajemente contra la piel dañada, me mordí el labio para que Natsu no se diera cuenta. Le día alcance a un cojín y lo abrace con fuerza contra mi pecho dándole la espalda al peli rosa

-listo Natsu puedes voltear-sentí la cama moverse debajo mío y supe que se había dado vuelta, por unos segundos todo quedo en completo silencio el cual no se rompió hasta que solté un gritillo al sentís los cálidos dedos de Natsu sobre la piel.

-¡lo ciento! No fue mi intención… -hubo un rato de incomodo silencio que estuve a punto de romper hasta que Natsu volvió hablar-¿Lucy te ha dolido mucho?

No esperaba que preguntara algo como eso y menos en aquel tono, sabía que se refería al momento en el que me hicieron aquel corte, no me atrevía decirle la verdad pero tampoco podía mentirle siendo tan obvia la respuesta, así que solo asentí con la cabeza y espere a que no preguntara nada mas al respecto. Si lo que había dicho gray era cierto seguro que Natsu se sentiría un mas culpable

-… ¿estas lista?

-s-si

-bien… ¡aquí voy!

Dicho y hecho pude sentir los dedos de Natsu recorrer junto a la pomada la herida. Al principio no sentí más que un poco de frio pero en cuanto la piel fue absorbiendo aquella sustancia una ligera punzada de dolor se sintió; al principio no fue muy diferente a cuando la venda rozaba contra la herida pero después el dolor se volvió mucho peor, casi como si el filo de aquella espada volviera a cortarme la piel. Grite y me aferre con fuerza al cojín, pude sentir como la manos de Natsu se alejaba rápidamente

-¡Lucy! ¡¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que me detenga?-cuestiono con un tono de voz entre nervioso y asustado. Tome aire e intente despejar mi mente para darle una respuesta

-no…estoy bien, continua- pedí

Por el tiempo que tardo supuse que Natsu dudo en continuar pero al final accedió y continuo con su labor, esta vez siendo un poco más rápido a un que esa acción no sirvió de mucho pues el dolor era igual.

Mire por encima de mi hombro y pude observar como de la herida frotaba una especie de humo como si mi carne estuviera siendo soldada. Grite con más fuerza cuando llego a la parte donde el corte era más profundo, el dolor se estaba volviendo a un más insoportable como si mi piel fuera quemada con un metal muy caliente.

-¡termine!- exclamo, pero entonces ¿porque el dolor no terminaba también?

No lo soporte más y me gire buscando a Natsu abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas nada mas lo encontré. El no me alejo, al contrario me acerco a un mas a él; me aferre a sus ropas e intente ahogar los gritos y quejidos de dolor en su pecho. Gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre mis mejillas a pesar de que no lo quisiera, el dolor era insoportable.

-¡duele!-grite aferrándome con más fuerza

-¡duele!- era ridículo, pero de alguna forma buscaba que como siempre me salvara, de la tristeza, del dolor, de todo. Era egoísta darle esa carga a él pero no sabía a quién mas pedírselo, me había tendido las manos en más de una ocasión, era mi nakama y era, ante todo, mi mejor amigo, le quería, tal vez, demasiado. Levante el rostro buscando el suyo, lo observe suplicante que detuviera mi dolor, el parecía entender, pero era obvio que estaba desconcertado y casi tan asustado como yo.

Estaba a punto de gritar nuevamente pero el pudo ahogar mi quejido y silenciarlo de una forma que jamás espere…con su boca. Me beso con fuerza y desesperación y no supe cómo responder, solo lo deje, que a su forma me salvara y de algún modo lo está logrando.

Nos separamos con algo de brusquedad por la falta de aire, él me abrazo con más fuerza y yo enterré mi rostro en su cuello. Paso un minuto que para mí fue una eternidad y tan rápido como el dolor llego se fue. Intente recuperar la respiración lentamente, estaba agitada y me sentía algo mareada; Natsu no me soltó y la sensación era tan cálida y reconfortable que deseaba que jamás lo hiciera, era como en a aquella ocasión antes de que perdiera el conocimiento Natsu me había tenido entre sus brazos, protegiéndome.

-¿ya estás mejor?-pregunto separándome un poco ombligándome a verlo a la cara.

-creo que si…el dolor ya se ha ido casi por completo-respondí ya con la respiración mas normalizada. Me limpie las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y me separe por completo de Natsu. Tenia una sensación de extrañeza nada más ya no me sentí rodeada por los protectores brazos del Dragneel.

-eh Lucy… te importaría ponerte algo-dijo con un leve tono nervioso girando la cabeza y rascándose la barbilla con el índice, sus mejillas estaba teñidas de un ligero tono rosa que lo hacía ver muy lindo. Me quede embobada por un minuto hasta que caí en cuenta en sus palabras.

-kyaaa!-grite avergonzada, había olvidado que no traía nada encima. Me apresura a buscar algo con lo cual cubrirme, encontré la camiseta que traía antes tirada en el piso y la recogí poniéndomela rápidamente.

Los colores se me subieron al rostro y me sentía muy acalorada le di la espalda intentado contener mi vergüenza ¿había visto algo? Sabía que Natsu no era un pervertido, de hecho, apenas y lo había visto interesado por la anatomía femenina pero a un así tenia esa duda. Entonces recordé el beso con el que Natsu había silenciado mis quejidos y el color rojo en mi rostro incremento ¡oh por Kami-sama había besado a Natsu! ¿O Natsu me había besado?…como sea, estaba hecho, ahora como podía darle la cara

Aun dándole la espalda al peli rosa me puse de cuclillas pues las pierna ya no me respondían, había tenido mi primer beso con mi mejor amigo, ni siquiera estaba segura de que haya sido agradable y… ¿¡a quien le importaba si había sido agradable! ¿Que se supone que debería hacer?

-Oye Lucy ¿estás bien?-escuche la voz preocupada de Natsu a mi espalda y un escalofrió recorrió mi columna.

-me has besado-dije con firmeza sacando de quien sabe donde la fuerza nacería para encararlo. Natsu que se había acercado para ver cómo me encontraba, dio un paso atrás. Se notaba que estaba nervioso, algunas gotas de sudor se deslizaron por su frente y un ferviente sonrojo se apodero de su cara como nunca lo había visto.

-no sabía que otra cosa hacer-se defendió

-¡¿pero besarme? Los amigos no hacen eso-reclame exasperada

-¡pues entonces no quiero ser tu amigo!-me quede en shock al escucharlo decir eso y al parecer él también, la habitación se inundo de un profundo silencio que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper.

La mandíbula de Natsu se tenso al igual que sus puños y mantuvo la mirada al suelo con una seriedad tal que daba miedo.

-será mejor que me vaya, que te mejores pronto-susurro y se apresuro a irse dirigiéndose a la ventana para salir. Debía detenerlo, quería respuestas y las quería ahora, aunque después me arrepintiera.

-no te vayas- lo tome firmemente de la bufanda que siempre lo acompañaba evitando así su escape.

-¡suéltame!-exclamo Natsu forcejeando para liberarse

-¡no hasta que me digas a que te refieres con eso!-jale más fuerte de la bufanda mas esta se soltó de su cuello y yo fui a dar contra el piso. Natsu aprovecho la situación para dar un brinco a la cama e intentar salir de una vez por todas, mas no se lo permití pues me levanta tan rápido como pude y lo abrace de la cintura evitando de nuevo su huida provocando que ambos cayéramos sobre el colchón.

-¡dime!-pedí mientras lo aferraba con más fuerzas

-¡no!-reclamo forcejeando debajo de mí. Él se giro sobre sí mismo y yo aproveche para soltarlo de la cintura y aferrarme a su cuello.

-¡Lucy suéltame!-ordeno mientras forcejeaba más fuerte. Sabía que si a si lo quisiera Natsu podría mandarme a volar en cualquier momento y que solo se reprima para no lastimarme, aun así no podía dejarlo ir, por lo menos no hasta que tenga una respuesta clara, y utilizaría cualquier método para retenerlo. Por un momento pensé en llamar a Loki o a tauros para que lo detuvieran pero después se me ocurrió una idea mejor (y menos violenta) aunque me muriera de vergüenza después.

Y así como el había hecho momentos antes para calmarme, me acerque a su rostro como pude y forcé nuestro labios a unirse en un torpe intento de beso, que dio resultado pues al instante Natsu se quedo completamente quieto. Pude sentir como todo su cuerpo se tensaba bajo el mío.

Me separe de él lentamente con la esperanza de que no saliera corriendo, no lo hiso y le di espacio para que se levantara tomando asiento justo enfrente de mí. Su boca desencajada y sus ojos abiertos como platos, no deja de observarme como si hubiera cometido la más grande de las locuras.

-¿ya me vas a decir?-el solo se restregó el rostro con las manos para después soltar un grito y después quedar completamente serio, todo en cuestión de segundos, asustándome.

-el día en que te hirieron…-comenzó sin cambiar sus expresión seria- yo estaba muy asustado…realmente pensé que te ibas a morir-agacho la cabeza sombreando su rostro, un escalofrió me recorrió por completo el cuerpo. Estaba a punto de pedirle que si no quería que no siguiera pero levanto de nuevo el rostro y continúo:

-y todo el tiempo que estuviste dormida…yo….yo me di cuenta que no sabría que hacer si te perdía, lo entiendes Lucy- de un impulso mi vi rodeada por los brazos de Natsu, yo me quede pasmada mientras que el rostro del peli rosa solo se hundía mas en mi cuello. Podía sentir perfectamente el cálido respirar de este sobre mi piel haciéndome estremecer- te quiero Lucy- dijo casi en un susurro junto a mi oído.

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta y las lagrimas rodaron por mi rostro sin quererlo, lo abrase con fuerza pues las palabras no me salían, no es que estuviera triste, al contrario, me sentía tan feliz que no sabía cómo expresarlo, ya que al mismo tiempo tampoco lo entendía. Era un sentimiento que estrujaba mi corazón y me hacía sentir confundida, porque yo sabía que quería a Natsu pero nunca me percate que lo quería de esta forma y ahora que él lo decía pareciera que eran esas las palabras que siempre estuve esperando. ¿Es que acaso se podía amar a alguien de un momento a otro? O es que acaso el sentimiento siempre estuvo allí pero nunca lo note

-di algo…-me pidió sin soltarme…pero ¿que debería decir?

Me aferre con más fuerza a él, lo sentí estremecerse cuando me escucho sollozar, hasta yo me asuste. Sería tan fácil responder a estos sentimientos ¿no tan solo me estoy dejando llevar por el momento? , ¿Que pasaría si no funcionara?, lo dejaríamos y volveríamos a ser los mejores amigos...yo lo dudo.

Me separe un poco y entre las lagrimas distinguí la cicatriz en su cuello, la había visto en más de una ocasión pero jamás pregunte como es que se la había hecho. Recordé todas las cicatrices que tenía en mi cuerpo, aquellas que no había notado, marcas que ni siquiera recordaba. Cuando niña difícilmente estaba en una situación peligrosa por lo que era raro que llegara a tener una cicatriz…mas todo cambio cuando conocí a Natsu, siempre metidos en problemas y en más de una ocasión arriesgando la vida, siendo audaces y tomando decisiones temerarias. No es que no las hubiera notado, es solo que mi vanidosa personalidad no les había tomado importancia porque esas cicatrices no solo habían marcado mi piel si no también mi alma, recordándome constantemente aquellos a los que perdí, aquellos a los que conocí y todos esos momentos difíciles pero también de victoria que había pasado junto a mis nakamas en especial él.

-tal vez…valga la pena arriesgarse- me acomode para poder verlo a los ojos pero sin perder el contacto y le dedique mi mejor sonrisa, Natsu me miro extrañado y enarco una ceja intentando descubrir a lo que me refería. Ante su rostro confundido no pude evitar soltar una leve carcajada

-Lucy…

-también te quiero y mucho-no le deje continuar hablando, lo agarre desprevenido, estaba segura, ni siquiera yo logro entender cómo es que puedo llegar a ser tan aventada. Y en mi arranque lo bese de nuevo, pero esta vez fue más suave, solo un rose cálido y dulce. Pegamos nuestras frentes y sonreímos mutuamente.

El corazón me latía con fuerza y me sentía acalorada, probablemente es la emoción por descubrir que tan grande será la cicatriz que deje este amor.

Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado, no se ustedes como lo vieron, para mi fue una cosa extraña que salio de un deliro. El titulo estaba planeado originalmente para un oneshort lemon y... no se que paso, tomo un rumbo algo diferente. Tomando otro tema, lose el final se siente algo forzado es por eso que tal vez se extienda el fic a otro capitulo retomando la idea original jujuju por eso es que por el momento el fic quedara abierto a mas capítulos pero con raiking apto para todo publico .Pero bueno eso ya dependerá de la respuesta que obtenga de ustedes, así que ya saben escríbanme sus reviewsr con todas sus criticas, dudas, quejas y/o aclaraciones y con gusto les responderé o me daré de topes contra la pared dependiendo ok? pues nos estamos leyendo, espero que haya sido una lectura placentera y, y...bye bye :3

Se despide D.J.


End file.
